Love Talker
by Leon1020
Summary: This is the story of two humans. One is a creeper and one is a super hardcore gamer.
1. Chapter 1

**Leon's POV**

It was quiet in my house except for the static on the TV from the Playstation 4. I had been playing minecraft all night and was ready to close my eyes and doze off… into… a deep… sleep… BANG BANG BANG! I was jolted from my couch. _Who could that be in the middle of the night? _I wondered. I got up and walked to my door slowly, a Bo-Staff in my hand. I put my hand on the door and… BA-! I opened the door as soon as the person knocked. I realized with a start that a… A GIRL?! A girl in a green Creeper sweater looked at me with soft eyes. I felt bad… I let her in and she collapsed on my couch. I sat next to her. She was already asleep. I resisted the urge to push the strands of hair that were sitting the side of her head over her ear. I got up to get her a blanket, but she grabbed my arm, eyes open. "Thank you Mr." "I- your welcome." With that, she ozed back off, head resting on my shoulder. I grabbed my Bo-Staff and reached for a blanket with it. I got one, a small green one and put it over the girl. Her warmth got over me quickly, and I fell asleep.

**Cupa's POV**

Ok. So the guy doesn't know me and I don't know him. He just lets a random stranger into his house. I could've been a killer for Notch's sake. Anyway, I woke up this morning, the guy resting on my head. Then i felt warm, and realized that he had put a blanket over me. Green… my favorite color. Then I looked at him. As soon as I moved my head off his shoulder, he woke up, his Bo-Staff in his hands, reaching full extent. I looked at him, shocked. He then realized I was looking at him in a strange threw his Bo-Staff into what seemed to be a pile of… ENDERMEN AND STEVE HEADS?! He saw where I was looking and he explained that they weren't real. I relaxed, having had a thought that my head was next. He told me his name was Leon… it seemed like cute name for a guy like him. I told him I was Cupa, the creeper girl. He made me breakfast (Which was a bowl of frosted flakes.) We ate in silence and when we were done, he said he was going to Controller Center. He came back with a green Playstation 4 Controller and handed it to me. I picked it up and he already had Minecraft Loading up. We sat and played the whole day and I thought _hmm… maybe having him as a friend won't be so bad._ I looked at the time. It was 12:30 a.m. I told him and instantly he fell off the couch into a snoozing position. I laughed and decided to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLeon's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"OK so i'm back. Yeah... Well today was the day I have to buy clothes for Cupa. It was pretty embarrassing, having to buy those clothes. Anyway, it cost me $30. Thought it would cost me more. While I walked home, I ran into a couple of bullies that have been bullying Hideki for way too long. They were picking on a girl, dressed in white clothes. I went over and tapped a bullies" shoulder. He turned around and I said "Lights Out" and punched him. "OW!" His face felt like a rock. But he fell like a rock. The others turned to me while I was shaking my fist in pain. They had knives out already. I realized I was left defenseless. I put the bag in my book bag and grabbed the girl's hand. "Come on!" I yelled as the bullies chased us. "Do you know where you are going!?" The girl asked in fear. "Yeah...sort of!" I yelled back. "WHAT?!" she asked in anger and fear now. " Just follow me!" And I let go of her hand. Surprisingly, she was fast. She kept on my heels. Then I made the mistake of looking behind us. One bully was so close to her that he could throw his knife in her back. I grabbed her and pushed ahead. I stuck out my leg and the bully fell on the ground, the knife two inches from his head. I picked it up and ran even faster. The girl had stopped to wait. I motioned for her to run to the ladder. I jumped on and made it to the top of the building in 3 climbs.I was tired and the bullies stopped for a break. I asked the girl her name. She said it was Skellen. I told her my name and one bully almost stabbed my toes. I kicked his hand hard and he fell on his friends. They quickly recovered and climbed again. The girl looked really scared. I tried to keep a calm face but I couldn't. I then had an idea... PARKOUR! I grabbed Skellen by the waist and hoisted her up. She screamed and slapped my head. I put her down. "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed. "I wasn't being perverted. I was putting you on my shoulders so I could parkour to the next building." I said calmly. "Oh... Put me on your back." She told me. "Uh... OK." I implied suspiciously. I bent on to my knees and she got on my back as if i'm a horse. I stood up and grabbed the back of her knees. One bully was pulling himself up and bragging how he had caught us when I used his head as a boost like in Mario. Luckily, we made it to the next building. I kept running. It was a good thing Skellen was light or we would be dead by now. I kept jumping and singing the Mario Theme Song in my head. Hey, I can't help it if i'm a gamer. We made it to Hideki's house. That meant my house was right next to his. I jumped down the clean chimney and landed in the fireplace. Everyone was watching us. I coughed a little. "Good Morning everyone." I said cheerily. I got up and put Skellen walked to the couch. I sat next to Cupa, who stared at Skellen for a minute, then at me. "Where did you find her?" Cupa said almost in a whisper. I pointed my head toward Hideki."I found her being bullied by Hidki's bullies. Itook care of them with parkour. That's how I ended up becoming Santa Claus in the middle of summer." I said calmly. "Oh and here are your clothes. I tossed the bag to Cupa. She nodded grimly and walked to the bathroom. I looked at Skellen. "You hungry?" I said smiling. She nodded slowly. I got up and grabbed the bacon that I left from yesterday and heated it up in the microwave. When I came out, Cupa was talking to Skellen. "Oh so you guys are getting along I see." I claimed happily. This become the new start of a family. No not that kind of family. I mean friend OK, just friends... maybe except for Cupa.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSkellen's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"These people were so nice. Anyway, my name is Skellen. I am a skeleton girl. You don't see one of those everyday do you? Unlike the male skeleton, I don't to shoot people in the head, hence the bullying issue. I try to stand up for myself but its not easy when you have a bow show up in your hand every time you get into an argument. I mean, I don't want to be know for shooting people in the head, I want to be know for who I am. That's why I'm gonna make a great impression on them. First I ate. I cleaned my own dish and put it away. When I came into the living room, They were playing Minecraft.. I could tell the difference between male and female skeletons and believe me, those men were dying quick. I didn't care, since my father tried to force me to marry the ugliest skeleton in the Minecraft Universe. I was walking away from the marriage when I was shifted here. I was walking to find help. I found the bullies and asked them to help me. They looked at me and smiled in a seductive way. They made a circle around me and I was tempted to take out my bow and shoot them but I didn't. One spun on his heel facing Leon. When the others saw that one guy had fallen, they attacked. Blah blah blah, I ended up here. I hope we can all be friends.../p 


	3. Charged Cupa and LEMON!(yuck)

**Leon: Herro everyone! Today will mark the nothingness of Love Talker.**

**Cupa: Hey I didn't tell you to say that!**

**Leon: ^.^ I know. I just am to lazy...**

**Cupa: GET OVER HERE! YOU LITTLE!**

**Leon: HAHAHAHA! Parkour to da max! Ok readers! Read on!**

**Cupa: Hey!**

**Leon's Pov**

OK... what to say... oh right. So I had to go back out to buy Skellen some clothes(Luckily, no bullies!). The clerk was confused of why I came back and I had to make up a lie. Apparently, my "wife" just adopted a teenage girl. Yeah so I walked back to the house and it started to rain. Man why did it rain so much? I didn't have an umbrella so I walked under bordrs from stores. I jumped onto my porch and opened the door quickly. I came in the house dry so Andr didn't try to run away. I smelled bacon. Also, Hideki and Andr have been visiting so much since Skellen joined the crew. But i'm glad to have them here. Cupa poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled. "We are make-." She was interrupted by thunder and lightning. Andr looked at Cupa nervously. I played enough Minecraft to know that when a creeper gets struck by lightning, they are now charged. But a real girl with Creeper DNA in her... I wonder what will happen. "You do not want to know." Cupa said nervously. "How did you know I was thinking what will happen?" I asked. "You have your thinking face on." Cupa replied, hiding a smile. In case you don't know, my thinking face is looking at the sky or ceiling and stroking my chin slowly. "Oh..." Now I was embarrassed. More lightning shook the house. Cupa backed away from the windows and sat on the couch. I went to help Hideki with breakfast. When we finished, we all sat on the couch and ate some FUD. Mm... FUD. I call food FUD. I decided to take a walk outside. Everyone wanted to come, even Cupa and Andr. I grabbed umbrellas and walked out. It wasn't that long before lightning struck me, then Cupa. I was fine, but there was a giant cloud of smoke around Cupa. Now was my chance to see what happens. I torwards her and instead a Auburn haired girl, out came a Blue haired girl. She lifted her head and looked at me. Oh my God she was beautiful. She smiled seductively. I didn't know what to do, but when she took a step towards me and grabbed my arm, my instincts told me to run. And that's what I did. But she was faster. She grabbed my hood and choked me. I felt like I've been clothes lined. I looked up at her face. Her beauty blinded. But at the same time, I was scared for my life. She dragged me across the pavement. I tried to escape, but whenever she told me to stop struggling, my body followed her orders. I wanted to get up and push her away. I stopped moving when I knew I was doomed. She put me in a corner. I went into the fetal position and rocked back and forth. She looked at me and smiled seductively. I didn't say anything. She started to unzip my sweater, but I held onto the zipper. She looked at me and smiled. "Don't resist." She said in that calm, smooth voice. "It won't be long." Now I was scared.

**Charged Cupa's POV**

I was so happy that I finally had a male toy. It was pleasureful. He was out cold once I was done with him. I dressed again and dressed him as well. But I wasn't taking him back.

(**Black Cat appears**) HISS!

**Cupa's POV**

Oh my Notch that cat scared me so much. I looked around. Then I saw Leon next to me unconscious. With... burn marks? There were burn marks on his arm. He also had his hood unzipped a little. His hair was a mess and he looked as though he had _it_ with someone. Then I recalled a few moments in my Charged form.

**Lemons for the pervs *0***

I watched in horror as she took off the sweater. Then hers. It was the weirdest thing ever. She pinned me against the wall and started kissing me, tongue and all(yuck). Then she unzipped my pants, whispering into my ear to make sure I didn't struggle. I tried to move but my every muscle was like melted chocolate. My pants were off in a matter of seconds and she was still kissing me. My mind told me to move but my muscles did their own thing. They grabbed C.C and pulled her closer. Next thing I know, shes on the top and I'm on the bottom. She ran her hands through my hair and moaned every second. I was seeing spots when she **censored ** all over my **censored**. She moaned in pleasure with a huge smile on her face. Then I blacked out. (yuck . First lemon and it wasn't bad but I have the most vivid imagination)

**Leon's POV**

My mind still remembered the horrible moment that Cupa had raped me. It wasn't fun. But when I woke up, I was in my bed. For a second, I thought I saw Charged Cupa sitting next to me and I jumped out of my skin. Then I realized that it was just regular old Cupa. Still some what bad but still I was glad to see her. I scooted over on the bed a little and looked at her angrily. "I know, I should have kept in control. But I seriously didn't mean it. It just happens." She said, close to tears. I sighed. I tapped the pat of the bed next to me. She climbed on slowly and sat with her head on the bedpost. "Don't worry Cupa. Its OK. I understand you can't control it. Just, try to move out of the way of lightning." I said. She broke down in tears and I hugged her close to me. I waited until she stopped crying then put her under the covers. I changed into PJ'S real quick and lay down next to her. I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

**Leon:Ow... OK so I hope you enjoyed that. I do not want to make anymore lemons! EVER! Oh and the Charged Cupa is what Cupa wanted me to tell you guys. Happy?**

**Charged Cupa: I'll be happier if I was having ****_IT_**** with you...**

**Leon: #NOPE! -Runs away-**

**C.C: Get over here my -censored- toy!**

**Leon: Bye guys see you in the next chapter **

**C.C: You wanna have -censored-!**


	4. Bullies and new power

**Leon: Hullo everyone! I got Cupa back to her normal form. It was hard because she pinned me down once.**

**Cupa: Sorry. I told you I can't control it.**

**Leon: OK that's alright. -takes out Bo Staff- But i'm carrying this wherever I go.**

**Cupa: Sounds like a plan.**

**Leon: All right readers! Read on!**

**Leon's POV**

I woke up like dis! No i'm joking. I woke up and Cupa was still beside me. I got out of the bed and walked downstairs.. No one but Skellen was down there. Skellen sat watching the TV. Typical Saturday.I looked outside and it was sunny. Good... no lightning. I walked into the kitchen and made some cereal. Fruity Pebbles. I mad one for Skellen and brought it to her she took the bowl and thanked me. Cupa came downstairs and saw we were watching TV. "Oh so you're cheating on me with her?" She asked with a playful smile on her face. "Oh yeah. We are having a netflix date." I said trying not to laugh. Cupa walked over and hugged me around the neck. I felt like she was going to put me in a choke hold. But she didn't... and she was warm. I rested my head on her forearm and watched TV. Then I got up to make her a bowl. We all sat down and watched the TV for a long time.'Maybe I'm a bad influence on them.' I thought.'NAHHHHH!' When Cupa finished, she looked like she ate a whole turkey.. I laughed as she put down her bowl and slumped down in the couch. I let her lay on my lap. Once she settled, I started to stroke her hair. Hey she had it coming.

**Cupa's POV**

Hey-lo guys! As you saw in Leon's POV, we left off stroking my hair. I let him. Sooner or later, I fell asleep. I hope I didn't snore. When I woke up, Leon wasn't there. Skellen said he went for a walk. That could mean one thing: Frikin' Bullies. I charged out the door and ran around the neighborhood looking for him. He was with Hideki in the middle of the street, smashing Bullies heads. Hideki was knocking them unconscious with the flat of his blade. Some had knives and others had guns. I remembered a special move I had that could cause tons of damage. No not Mega Evolution. Its called erupt. basically I just smash the ground and it sends a shockwave through the earth. I ran up to the bullies and smashed the center of the circle they formed. It sent them flying, including Hideki and Leon. I grabbed both as they fell. The bullies either fell on their head or on each other. I walked back to the house with both of them hanging by their collar. I threw Hideki on his doorstep and Andr came out. I told her that I used erupt(No I don't think its a pokemon move). I walked into the house and put Leon onto his bed and went back to sit next to Skellen.

**Leon: Ugh short chapter. I didn't have time guys. I'm sorry.**

**Charged Cupa: You better be. Because if you weren't, I was gonna make you sorry.**

**Leon:-runs away- EVERYONE PRAY FOR ME!**

**C.C: Come here male toy!**

**Leon: NUUUUUUUU!**


	5. Explosive Kiss

**Leon: I love life.**

**Cupa: Then why do you keep me?**

**Leon: What do you mean?**

**Cupa: N-never mind... Start the story...**

**Leon: Alright?**

**Leon's POV**

I woke this morning, in my bed. It was weird because I had a dream that I was walking on a rainbow meeting rainbow unicorns and upside down chickens? I don't know but when I went downstairs, I was greeted with a hug from Cupa. I hugged her back while smiling weakly at Skellen, who had a blanket wrapped around her. I walked to the kitchen with Cupa on my back(piggy back ride). She was laughing a lot while I moved around. I made my bowl of cereal and walked to the couch. I sat while Cupa was still on my back. "Ugh! Get off of me." She laughed crazily. "No!" I laughed back. She hit my head repeatedly with the palm of her hand. I got up and let her off. She was blushing and smiling still. I sat back down and she did too. She lay her head down on my lap, staring at the TV. I ate and I made sure I was chewing loudly so Cupa would get annoyed. Well, I did and she smacked me really hard 5 times. "OW!" I screamed. She was looking at me with an annoyed look. "Don't do that..." She said quietly. I put my bowl down and sat back in the couch. I knew that there were slap marks on my face. I got up and opened the front door. I went outside and slammed it. I heard the door open while I was running away. Cupa was shouting my name. I din't listen to her. I rounded the corner and climbed up the building. Unfortunately, I climbed up to the ledge. So Cupa saw me. I know, I know. I sound childish. But I stuck my tongue out at her and ran along the building. She followed. But she was faster. As soon I as I thought I was in the clear, she was behind me. I moved to the corner edge of the building, knowing I was doomed. But she had no right to force me to go where I didn't have to go. You can probably guess what happened from there. But I'm gonna let Cupa say it.

**Cupa's POV**

Great way to finish your part. Anyway, he jumped off a 4 story building. I knew he was gonna die, so I jumped with him. I made an ear piercing Taxi Cab whistle and timed slowed down. His descent slowed as well as mine. Our normal body speed continued. So I landed next to him on my feet softly. He was scolding so I knew he was still mad. Time sped up again and I felt tired. I grabbed his arms while he had his head down. I saw the marks I made on his face and instantly felt guilty about it. I pulled him in closer and saw he had tears on his face. He wasn't making a single sound while he was crying. He looked away and stared at the sky. I turned his face toward mine. "I'm so sorry Leon." I whispered into his ear. He sat down on the wall and stared into his knees. I sat next to him and cuddled next to him. Then I did something that even surprised me. I got in his face and kissed him. It was only 12 seconds(Yes I counted the kiss) but it felt like eternity. Here was one problem: as soon as we stopped, I started hissing. For no reason. Then I swelled up. I pushed Leon away with the explosion charged in my arms. I exploded.

**Leon's POV**

Oh my God she just exploded and I don't know what to do. The blast burned some of my clothes. I was alright though. I was in shock. My body would not move when I told it to. However, when it saw Cupa's motionless body in the smoke, it instantly jumped up and grabbed her. I ran all the way home with her in my arms. I was crying and jumping on cars. Nothing was going to stop me. But one thing: Bullies. When they saw me, they grinned and took out knives. Now they were getting annoying. I was in their death circle. Then my mind went blank. That means I was in destruction mode. When I finished, I saw blood every where. It was kinda freaky but I saved my life and Cupa's(I think). I ran the rest of the way back home. I jumped through the front door which had been open. Skellen saw me rush upstairs with Cupa in my arms and followed. I put Cupa on the bed and moved back. "Go get me a glass of water." I said. "But th-." "I SAID GET THE DAMN WATER!" I yelled. Skellen practically jumped down the stairs. Hey I was scared alright? How would you like if someone you *fake cough* loved almost died? And yes, I said _love._ Any problems with that? No... OK. Skellen ran back up stairs with the glass in her hand. I did something that Cupa would probably hate me for. Cold water on her face. She screamed when the water hit her face. Her eyes were wide and she was panting. She looked at me and she seemed angry. I put the glass on the Desk and backed up slowly. I was out the door when Cupa jumped up and chased me. "NUUUU! STHAP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. When Skellen joined in on helping Cupa chasing me, I knew I was done. And I was right. Being stupid old me, I forgot about corners. I was paying attention behind me and slammed into a corner. They were close so it was no use in running. I just looked at them. Then I noticed the grin on their faces. "Oh God why are you grinning like that?" I asked, scared out of my wits. "Because you're gonna... DIE!" They both yelled as they jumped on me and tickled me. "HA HA HA HA HA HA! HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS! STHA-NSTHAP IT! NUUUUUUUUU! TOO MUCH TICKLE!" I was yelling so loud and hard that my sides hurt. They got off of me and stood over me, smiling at their job. I couldn't breath. They helped me up and I walked to the couch and lay my head on Cupa's lap. She stroked my head. Then, I fell asleep.

**Leon: Sorry this took so long to come out guys!**

**Cupa: Yeah... that better not happen again...**

**Leon: Hey, I finally know what you meant when you said 'Why do you keep me around'. You almost blew my brains out!**

**Cupa: Yeah yeah don't brag. I have many more secrets that no one and I mean no one knows about.**

**Leon: I'll have to figure them out then. Alright guys. PEACE!**


	6. sorry In school so yeah

**Leon: oh my gawd I'm sorry for the lack of uploads. I'm getting a punishment for it. Decided by Hideki, Andr, Cupa, and Skellen.**

**All 4: Lightning Cupa. No regrets. You wanted a punishment, you got one.**

**Leon: Crap... Well s$ !. Next time i'll decide my own punishment.**

**Cupa: how is lightning going to stir-interrupted by lightning striking her-**

**C.C: get ready...**

**Leon: No... Plz NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Hideki: -pushes C.C and Leon into closet- have fun in there guys!**

**Leon's POV**

**Yeah. Had the best day ever until I fainted. I have no time to tell you everything so here it goes. I came into my house and was greeted with a Foxy jump scare. That's how I fainted. **


	7. You meet Jaden(short chapter sorry)

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLeon's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I woke up in a ware house. The first thing I noticed is my bound hands. I struggled to get them free but it was impossible. I just sat in the chair, in the dark for a long time. Then a spotlight turned on in front of me. I looked up and saw three female figures. One slapped me. Hard. The force made my chair fall another one, a mushroom scented girl picked me up and threw my chair against the wall. Then the last girl, a girl in a striped jumpsuit, licked my face. It was disgusting. I shuddered and they all backed up. They picked me up again and looked at me angrily. "Who are you?" I asked, afraid. "We are the Oce-" They were interrupted by glass shards falling on the floor. Someone in all black fell from the roof and started to smash the women in the head. When he was done, he looked at me and nodded. I finally figured out who he was. But i'll let him explain./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongJaden's POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yes yes you have never heard of me. Because Leon never talks about me. But I am one of his friends. Even though we have a rivalry because of Cupa. Yes I like her too but he stole her from me. So we are friends, but were not friends. Oh he also told me to tell you guys that this chapter is short because he wanted to get some sleep. But yeah... I grabbed him and we headed home. When Cupa saw him, she didn't cry. She had gauze, tissue, and anything else that he might have needed. What he needed was a baby wipe to get the saliva off his face. He still shuddered every minute because of that. I left for home after I dropped him off. I didn't live too far. Jaden out./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongLeon: Sorry this is such a short chapter guys. Plz don't hate./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHideki: -holds katana at throat- don't do it again botch.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAndr: -teleports in front of Hideki- Boo./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHideki: That's only Hth, remeber?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAndr: Oh right.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHideki: But for your amusement, i'll act scared-holds hands on face- OH NO! SHE SCARED ME! AHHHH!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAndr: -Smacks Hideki with a rock-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongLeon: Thank You/strong/p 


	8. Gender's Switched

**Leon: Herro guys. Heres chapter 8 for yous. Special Gender Bender.**

**Hideki: Hey you stole my idea.**

**Jaden: Mine too.**

**Leon: Yeah that's nice. You gave me the idea.**

**Hideki: You son of a-.**

**Leon: Read peeps!**

**Leon's POV**

So today just wasn't my day. First off, I got hit in the head with a shoe. Where it came from I have no idea. Then, I fell down the stairs. And I also slipped on water in the kitchen. Way to go life. Nobody was a the couch. I decided that I wasn't gonna watch TV but I remembered Pokemon was coming on. I rushed to the TV. Bad idea, especially with my bad luck. I tripped on a loose nail and spilled milk all over me. Cupa and Skellen came downstairs and saw me laying face first on the ground. "That's what you get for -**CENSORED-** me yesterday." (Go over to Hideki's profile and read chpt. 14 of his Mob Walker fan fic.) Cupa said angrily. I was pretty mad at myself as well for doing that. What was I thinking? Hideki's half-sister I believe she was, fought me. She... won. I lost. Go ahead. Laugh all you want. I got up and put the bowl down. "Look I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I- I wasn't thinking straight. Something just happened and my mind went... blank." I said, making eye contact. Cupa still wasn't buying it. "Fine... I'll give you some time alone to think about forgiving me." I said timidly and walked upstairs. I changed my shirt, then jumped through the window. I fell on my feet and something flash red. I wondered what it was and like a stupid person in the horror movies, I went to check it out. As soon as I got close to it, I saw another flash in my house, then Hideki's. Then it got me.

**Madeline's POV**

Hello. You have never heard of me, but now you know me. I am a mad scientist-and yes, girls can be mad scientist. Not that Frankenstein crap. I made a device that can change male to female, and female to male. I used it on 500 people already, but these are m latest test subjects. They all looked so cute struggling. I told them what this does and they all screamed. I told them they didn't switch bodies. They calmed down a little, but still yelled for help. I aimed it first at the boy with black hair. His name was Hijeki or Hi-deku. I don't know. I pressed what I'm changing him too and he screamed at the yellow laser touched him. Then I aimed it at the girl next to him. Andr was it? I zapped her, then a girl in a green hoodie. The boy beside her was next. Leon I think. I zapped him. Then I let them go back home. But they were unconscious so I teleported them back home.

**Leon: So... cliff hanger am I right?**

**Jaden: I really hate you.**

**Hideki: She got my name wrong.**

**Leon: That's nice Hideki. Bye people!**


	9. part 2 gender bender

**Leon: Welcome back my peasants.**

**Jaden: That's my line.**

**Leon: Yes that's nice Jaden. Now here is the next chapter for the Gender Bender device.**

**Hideki: Make sure that Madeline girl gets my name right... or else!**

**Leon: She will be back in... 5 chapters.**

**Hideki: I guess I can wait that long.**

**Leon: Ok guys. READ!**

**Lantena's POV(girl Leon)**

I woke up in a my bed. My head hurt so much. I looked around and saw a boy with auburn hair and a green hoodie sleep peacefully. I got out of the bed and walked downstairs. Another boy with silver hair and a grey sweat shirt slept on the couch. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He woke up as soon as I sat down. He smiled at me and fell back to sleep. I turned on the TV and once I did, the boy with green hoodie came downstairs and sat on the arm of the couch. He bent over and kissed me on the head. "Nya~ please don't do that unless I want that done." I asked calmly. He nodded and walked away. I went back to watching TV. Then I remembered my PlayStation 4. I turned it on and waited for it load up for a while. When it did, it said 'Welcome back, Leon1020!" I tilted my head and frowned. I wonder who Leon is. I shook it off(oh no! THE COPYRIGHT!) and went back to searching YouTube. I stopped when I saw that Markiplier has played FNAF 3. My mind turned to Jello and I started watching. When I finished, I saw the account name I was watching on. Leon1020. Who was that person? Before I could find out, a knock on my door scared me. When I opened it, Red was standing there, grinning. I squealed in excitement and grabbed her. A boy with pitch black hair, black turtle neck, black shoes, black socks-basically all black- followed Red in. "His name is Andre." She told me. I nodded my head. "I don't know what the names of the boys in my house are. Also, I need to talk to you about something." I said really quietly. "What?" Red asked. "There is an account on my PlayStation and the name is Leon1020." I told her. Red's eyes opened wide and she looked around. "I know a Leon. He- well _you- _used to be a boy." She said quickly. I looked at her, knowing something was definitely wrong with her. She saw the face I was making and sighed. "Come on. I'll show you something." She said. She went into my room and searched through my drawers. She pulled out some... boy underwear? I looked at it for a while. She put it back and fished out a picture of A guy with a girl. The guy had the same hair and eyes as me. Green hair and Blue eyes. She put the picture back and closed the drawer. She looked at me with her arms crossed. "What? I didn't know. But that could have been anyone." I said. "Oh really? C.J.! Get up here!" Red yelled. The boy with the green hoodie ran up the stairs and looked at Red. "Y-yes?" He asked timidly. Red pulled the picture out again and showed me the resemblance between the girl in the picture and C.J. "Is it just anyone now?" She asked in a taunting manner. "No... I guess. But who did this?" I asked. Red rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "How the crap am I supposed to know? I'm just as confused as you are. Well not really. But still!" She said. I laughed, then Red put the picture back and said "I might have an idea. But I will definitely find out in a few days." She said.


End file.
